


Complaints

by ThoughtsCascade



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, ADHD Newt, BPD Newt, Can be read as preslash or friendship or whatever, Disability, Gen, M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: Five formal complaints submitted to the PPDC by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb concerning Dr. Newton Geiszler, and a formal complaint of Newt's own.





	

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **Date:** 9/02/18

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Lima

 **Complaint Number:** 1

 **Name of any others involved (if applicable):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **Complaint:** Dr. Newton Geiszler has, in the past week we have been here, called my work useless, played music at obnoxious levels and sung along to it-badly, attempted to call my parents to-in his words- ‘tell on [me] for being mean’, flung Kaiju entrails at my chalkboard and ruined valuable equations, constantly followed me around to insult me, and offended my sensibilities in countless other ways. 

**Additional Notes:** Having biologists and mathematicians share a lab makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. 

**Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Had a meeting between the two, attempted to reconcile differences._

  **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Dr. Geiszler claims that Dr. Gottlieb has been just as irritating, and is just ‘pissy things didn’t work out when we met after those awesome letters’. Proceeded to observe on occasion and talk to other scientists in the lab, who, as a whole, seemed to deem both parties involved ‘nusiances’. Will investigate further, though no discrimination seems to be going on towards either party (see the personal dossier of each party for why this may be a concern), and it doesn’t appear to be one sided. Likely simply an animus relationship._

 

* * *

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **Date:** 6/9/19

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Anchorage

 **Complaint Number:** 49

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **Complaint:** Constantly touching me, standing too close to me, and generally being a nuisance. Insists on spending time with me and follows me around. See complaints 1-34, excluding 16, and 40-48

 **Additional Notes:** This temperature is positively unhealthy and detrimental to everyone’s mental and physical health.

 **Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Observation of lab conditions and questioning assorted other lab personnel on what they’ve seen._

 **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Dr. Geiszler is not acting in any way more intrusive towards Dr. Gottlieb than he does anyone else, Dr. Gottlieb simply takes offense to anyone being within three feet of him, let alone touching him, without his express consent.  No further action necessary on the issue stated in the complaint, though the staff member filling this out, as well as all staff members interviewed, agree that we should invest in a better heating system._

 

* * *

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **Date:** 12/18/20

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Sydney

 **Complaint number:** 97

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):**  Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **Complaint:** He is constantly disrobing.

 **Additional Notes:** None.

 **Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _It is roughly 50 degree celsius. While it is likely inadvisable for Dr. Geiszler to be working with any bare skin, considering the toxins he and others have found in the Kaiju, he is doing nothing wrong nor anything anyone else isn’t doing. All he is doing is taking off his shirt. When it was suggested to Dr. Gottlieb he could ask his colleague to put on an undershirt if bare-or tattooed in this case-skin made him that uncomfortable, he left the room in an irritable huff. It should be noted he didn’t address complaint towards any other shirtless personnel. It should also be noted that it’s remarkable Dr. Gottlieb hasn’t passed out from heatstroke whilst wearing that many layers._

 **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Staff recommends no longer acting on any complaints from Dr. Hermann Gottlieb concerning Dr. Newton Geiszler, but continue allowing Dr. Gottlieb to file the complaints, as the mere act of filing them appears to bring him some level of relief and somewhat lessen the tension in the relations between the two aforementioned parties._

 

* * *

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **Date:** 6/10/22

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Los Angeles (temporarily)

 **Complaint number:** 121

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **Complaint:** He dragged me to the United States of America as a ‘surprise’ for my birthday. I was under the impression I was boarding this helicopter to go somewhere important. I was lied to. We have important work to do and he is wasting valuable PPDC funds.

 **Additional Notes:** Who let him do this?

 **Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _???_

 **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _The expenses will be taken out of his own pay, Dr. Geiszler claims. Honestly, our department as a whole is uncertain of how to react to this. There isn’t a procedure for this. But we figured this one deserved special attention, especially since Dr. Gottlieb apparently convinced Dr. Geiszler to bring him here just so he could file a complaint. In addition, we don’t have Dr. Gottlieb's file, neither Dr. Gottlieb nor Dr. Geiszler have been to our shatterdome for a number of years, so we just scanned the complaint and emailed it over to you guys in Hong Kong. Hope that’s okay. Sorry for any confusion! (Also can we keep them for a week or so? Our scientists are way more motivated seeing the two of them!)_

 

* * *

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

 **Date:** 1/7/25

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Hong Kong

 **Complaint number:** 127

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):** Dr. Newton Geiszler

 **Complaint:** Refuses to take his meds. Or sleep. Or eat. Or leave the lab.

 **Additional Notes:** He won’t listen to me when I tell him he needs to take a break. 

**Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff): ** _The PPDC Psychological Branch is now defunct. Dr. Gottlieb just handed this to me. (Marshal Stacker Pentecost). Where did he even get the form? Does he just hoard them? How and why did he make so many complaints?_

 **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _I’ll go yell at our resident biologist, though I doubt he’ll listen._

 

* * *

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Newt

 **Date:** I’m not really sure. Late December of 2023. Probably. Or early January 2024. I only keep track of important holidays, it’s sometime between Christmas and my birthday.

 **Current Shatterdome location:** Hong Kong

 **Complaint number:** Three.

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):** Hermann (But it’s not, like, aimed at him specifically), FUCKING EVERYONE IN CHARGE OF FUNDING I’LL FIGHT YOU

 **Complaint:** SO MANY, SO FUCKING MANY. Alright, so. First thing first. Our bedrooms. What the hell. They’re ridiculously far from the labs. (Note I meant to submit this complaint earlier, but ADHD is a bitch.) And you know Hermann? That dude who needs a cane? He shouldn’t have to walk so far, after a long day of STANDING UP DOING MATH, just to go to sleep. There are some nights he crashed in here, on a chair and that can’t be good for him. I mean really.

 ** ~~Additional Notes:~~** AND ANOTHER THING! His testosterone and pain meds aren’t fucking ‘nonessential’! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Especially when you’re calling my meds essential.

 ** ~~Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):~~ ** I mean, I don’t take them half the time, the prescription lasts, stop giving me more before I have a bout of self harm/suicidal intent and decide to down them all! Or decide to become a dealer! Reallocate those funds immediately-I have enough meds to make it until well past Hermann’s first predicted ‘triple event’, and I’m sure I’ll be dead by then, so if you don’t I’ll start fucking selling mine to get him his.

 ** ~~Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):~~ ** Also, would it be that difficult to not encourage us arguing? Man, you gotta listen to both of us. Just let us argue, wait for us to finish. I mean really, we’ve worked together for years, especially since whenever you send one of us to another shatterdome the other ends up there within a month. We know how to work together, it’s other people who ruin our mojo. Also, it’s completely unfair to ignore Hermann’s complaints but then tell him about the complaints other people make against him. Dude has enough problems, like, you know, figuring out how to close the goddamn Breach. (cont.)

 

**Pan-Pacific Defense Corps Complaint Form**

**Name (Signed) of submitter:** Still Newt. You should be able to tell, it’s stapled.

 **Date:** Still don’t know.

 **Current Shatterdome location:** You should know, I’m handing this to you stapled to another complaint.

 **Complaint number:** Would this be three, three and a half, or four? Or more?

 **Name of any involved (if applicable):** I don’t think anyone relevant changed their name in the time I wrote the last one.

 **Complaint:** (cont.) So either stop harassing him-yeah, he gets it, people don’t like him. (Which, really, unfair. Not saying I don’t have issues with him most of the time, but all these people complaining need to fuck off. They hardly interact with him.) Either stop wasting his time, or follow through on his complaints.

 ** ~~Additional Notes:~~ ** Yeah, I know, they’re probably all about me. (Everything is, I’m great.) But it’s not that difficult, just call me into someone’s office or whatever (preferably from the lab, so he gets his satisfaction), sit me down, tell me he (or ‘someone’ as if I won’t know, whatever) complained about me, I smile and nod, badda bing badda boom. He likes his rules, just let him live, geez. I mean, I let him have his silly line and he’s happier for it, even knowing I don’t listen to it and if anything go on his side more. (And don’t tell me he might not have noticed, he’s a mathematician.) Okay, I think that’s all. Sorry. Shit's rough right now.

 **Response (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Reclassification of medications deemed ‘essential’ and ‘nonessential’, and funds appropriately reallocated. Couch added to lab due to unavailability of any closer bedrooms. Other points taken under advisement._

 **Result (to be filled by PPDC Psychological Staff):** _Marked increase in Dr. Geiszler’s willingness to listen to authority figures during the week after implementation. Markedly less pointless bickering between Drs. Gottlieb and Geiszler observed. (It should be noted, however, that the amount of instances of arguing didn’t lessen, merely most arguments appeared to be much more constructive and also much less aggressive.) Issue appears to have been successfully resolved._

**Author's Note:**

> Not super relevant, but when I write him, Hermann has atypical autism. So, um...yeah. Hope you liked, this was mostly an experiment in A. Alternative ways to write fic and B. The voices of some Pacific Rim characters. Hope someone enjoyed, at least, despite the fact it's almost certainly OOC/odd.


End file.
